Melting Point
by Anysia
Summary: In which science is more important than making sure your overly-dramatic girlfriend doesn't die of heatstroke, as long as you can find some way to make it up to her. J/C fanservice, plain and simple.


_**A/N: **__So my schedule is crazed right now, which means it'll take a little longer than usual to get the next chapter of "Roman de la Rivality" out than I'd like (it'll be worth the wait, though, I promise!). _

_As my apology, please accept this bit of pure and utter J/C fanservice. What can I say, it's been really hot here of late and I got inspired. As with my other stories, Jimmy and Cindy are both around 17 here — something about their characters just screams "hey, we're gonna be really, really interesting in our late teens," and I love exploring that. The rating is there for a reason (likely an obvious one), so if you're going to faint and/or angrily accuse me of destroying your childhood, do us both a favor and give this one a pass. _

_For the rest of you (who have likely seen an M rating and skipped these notes entirely), enjoy!_

* * *

"It's _hot._"

Jimmy glanced up from the complicated formula he was in the process of transcribing for AP Calculus to where Cindy sat several cushions down on the couch, arching her back dramatically over the far arm and pressing one hand to her forehead.

"It's summer," Jimmy said pointedly, rolling his eyes a little. "You're smart enough to know about the earth's relative position to the sun and its effect on the northern hemisphere around—"

"I don't care. It's _hot_," Cindy repeated, sliding her back against the arm of the couch and propping her feet up in Jimmy's lap, nudging aside his notebook. "What good is that giant genius brain of yours if it can't even come up with some way to fix the air conditioner down here so I don't _die _of heatstroke?"

"I tried to fix it," Jimmy said. "I'd have to completely reroute the power supply for two of my biggest accelerators, and I have experiments running in both of them. As I've explained. At least three times."

Cindy rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. "Forgive me for suggesting that you impede scientific progress so your girlfriend doesn't _die._"

"My _girlfriend _has survived battles with intergalactic villains, exposure to cosmic radiation, being marooned on a deserted island, and coming in second place in pretty much every academic competition she's ever entered." Jimmy smirked as she scowled and kicked him. "I think she can handle a slightly raised ambient temperature."

"But isn't there anything you can do to make it a _little _cooler? It must be a hundred and ten degrees down here."

Jimmy glanced over his shoulder to his oversized computer screen. "VOX is reporting the temperature at eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit." He glanced back at Cindy. "Probably a few degrees colder with that glare of yours, Vortex."

"Very funny," Cindy said, rolling her eyes. She nudged his thigh with the toes of her left foot. "There's no way you can rig up a fan or some kind of coolant system or _something_? I can't believe it can be this hot underground."

"Same power source, same problem. You'll just have to tough it out." He grinned at her and tugged at the hem of her capri pants. "Are you seriously telling me that the almighty Cindy Vortex has finally met her match at the meteorological hands of a heat wave?"

"A heat wave _and _an obnoxious know-it-all who thinks powering up a particle accelerator is more important than fixing his air-conditioner in the _middle _of a heat wave," Cindy said, tugging at the straps of her tank top and pushing them off her shoulders.

Jimmy stopped and stared at her, feeling the start of a flush rising to his cheeks that he wasn't entirely sure he could attribute to the heat. "…what are you doing?" he asked carefully.

Cindy stared at him in annoyance. "_Trying _to cool down," she said flatly, pinching at the front of her tank top and fluttering it against herself, attempting to get even the barest hint of a cooling breeze.

Jimmy continued to stare at her as she continued tugging at her shirt, her pale shoulders bared, head back against the arm of the couch, eyes closed, lips rounded as she exhaled. Swallowing hard and forcing himself to avert his gaze, he carefully shifted her feet just a fraction further towards his knees as his body made it a point to express just how much it appreciated the way Cindy looked when she was overheated.

_And she probably has no idea what she's doing_, he thought irritably, until Cindy opened her eyes just a fraction and smiled at him, moving her free hand to toy with one of the straps of her tank top. _…okay, she does. _

"Cindy."

"Mm?" she said, reaching up to tie her hair back more tightly.

"Can you just… not do that?"

"Not do what?" she asked just a fraction too innocently, the barest curve of her breasts appearing over the lowered neckline of her tank top as she untied her hair, letting it fall loosely over her shoulders before gathering it up again.

Jimmy stared at her helplessly, running his fingers over her ankles and the strong lines of her calves. "Just…" he gestured. "_That._ Being so…" He tore his eyes away from her chest. "…_that_," he repeated lamely.

"Oh," Cindy said with a small smile. "'_That_,' huh?" Her smile grew as she pulled her feet back from his lap and crawled across the couch cushions to sit closer to him, pressing her knees against his thigh. "And would _that _be trying to find _some _way to cool down because _someone_ doesn't know the acceptable comfort range for the human body?"

"Comfort is relative, Vortex…" Jimmy said, voice weakening as she swung one leg over to straddle his hips, pressing against him and twining her arms around his neck.

"Is it?" Cindy asked, a hint of triumph in her voice as she rocked her hips very gently against his and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"It is," Jimmy said, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "Cindy, the power struggle thing is a lot more fun when you're not complaining about everything and the air temperature isn't—" His words ended abruptly as she leaned down to press her lips to his, warm and soft, lightly tracing the outline of his lower lip with her tongue.

Jimmy rested his head back against the couch as he leaned up into her kiss, resting one hand at the crook of her bent knee and sliding the other up under the hem of her tank top, stroking the warm skin of her lower back beneath with his fingertips. "You were just," he said, moving to place a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, "saying that you were hot," he gently nipped at the hollow behind her ear, "and you want closer contact with what is essentially a living heat source?"

Cindy twined the fingers of one hand into his hair as he lightly sucked at her pulse point. "Just with you," she gasped. "_Idiot_. Don't you dare… mm… leave a mark!"

Jimmy smirked against the curve of her neck, sliding his hands up to grasp her hips. "I'm hardly an amateur, Vortex," he said with just a hint of prideful arrogance. "Especially when it comes to you."

"_Only _when it comes to me," Cindy said possessively, tugging at his hair.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Jimmy said, shifting them both on the couch so that she was pinned beneath him, her hands in his, her legs on either side of his, as he leaned down and kissed her, pressing her back into the cushions and sliding his tongue languidly against hers.

Cindy's hips were canting up against his in a light, erratic rhythm as she reached up to slide her hands beneath his T-shirt to lightly grip the smooth muscles beneath. Her fingertips sloped down against his spine and dipped just below his belt and over his waist, pressing against the skin and feeling him tremble slightly at her touch.

"Jimmy," she breathed against his lips, and he swallowed the intoxicating sound of his name into a heated kiss.

"Mm?" he asked, pulling back slightly from the kiss, gently biting her lower lip as he did.

Cindy slid her hands around to the front of his belt, tugging at the buckle. "Off," she said firmly. "Now."

"Something wrong with your hands?" Jimmy asked with a smirk that quickly faded into a sharp inhale as she pressed her palm firmly against the hardness beneath the fly of his jeans.

"You tell me," she smirked at him.

Jimmy could only groan slightly in response, pulling back to divulge himself of his clothing as quickly as he could. His T-shirt got stuck over his head for a moment in his haste, and he cursed under his breath as he tugged it off, followed in short order by his jeans and boxer shorts.

Barriers gone (and, he was forced to begrudgingly admit, just a bit more comfortable in the heated room), he reached over to tug Cindy's tank top off as she wriggled out of her pants and underwear, sliding her toes over his bare calf as she laid back against the couch.

"Well?" Cindy asked rhetorically as he leaned over her, pressing kisses along her collarbone as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well what?" Jimmy responded, kissing the hollow of her throat.

"Well are you going to make me wait all day or are you going to…" Cindy's words trailed off on a low, contented moan as he pressed his hips forward, entering her slowly. Very, very slowly.

"Oh come _on_," Cindy whined, grasping his hips in her hands and trying to make him move faster, but he just grinned against her collarbone and stilled.

"Not bossing me around this time, Vortex," Jimmy breathed against her skin, dipping his head to lave his tongue against her sternum. He began to move again, slow and shallow.

Cindy groaned and thumped her head back against the couch, pulling at his hair.

"Say it," Jimmy said, leaning up against his elbows, hovering just above her lips, not kissing her, not moving, everything just barely out of her reach.

"You are _such_ a bastard," she breathed, biting her lip as he shifted his weight to one arm and slipped the fingers of his free hand to slide against her heated flesh in a light, teasing caress.

"Say it," he repeated, his fingers moving closer and closer to just the right spot as she fairly panted against his lips.

Cindy stared up at him, eyes boring into his, dark with lust. "_Please_," she said after a long moment, leaning into his touch.

At another time, Jimmy might have made her say it more than once, but it was too hot and quickly becoming too much, so the first entreaty from her beautiful lips was enough to send him surging against her in a deep, fluid motion that left her crying out in short, breathy gasps as she pressed her knees against either side of his chest and made his head spin.

He slid his hands up against hers where they lay palms-out beside her head, twining his fingers with hers as he continued to move deeply within her, his lips ghosting over hers with every thrust, her eyes staring into his as they moved together, her hips raising to meet his as her breaths grew shorter and her voice became little more than a series of beautiful keening cries that made him drop his head against her shoulder and thrust harder.

"Cindy," he managed to breathe, moving his hands away from hers to clutch at her hips. Her spine straightened, she flung her arms around him and dug her short nails into his shoulderblades, her head fell back as she groaned, pressing her hips against his desperately as she fell to pieces against him.

He barely had time to appreciate how beautiful she looked in that moment, eyes closed, lips parted, her hair sweaty and disheveled around her lovely face, before her clutching hands and blissful closeness and warmth sent him gasping for breath, holding her so tightly to him that he doubted she could breathe at all, pressing as deeply into her as he could as light burst behind his closed eyes and everything turned upside down.

As the world began to right itself again, Jimmy pulled back just enough to lean down and kiss Cindy's forehead, a dopey, satisfied grin spreading across her features that he knew was mirrored in his own. It'd certainly been an objectively counterintuitive exercise as far as cooling down was concerned — they were both even sweatier than they'd been before, breathing heavily and holding on tight. Sweat dripped from the ends of his hair against her skin, but even though she'd been complaining ever since she arrived at his lab, she never complained in times like this. This was beautiful congress, this was part of him, part of her. So she would allow it. Just for now.

Jimmy sighed and dropped his head to her breast, absently pressing a kiss to the sweaty flesh and rolling slightly to one side so as not to leverage his full weight against her slender form.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin, taking one of her hands in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm.

Cindy smiled and leaned down to kiss his sweaty hair. "Love you, too," she said softly, reaching an arm around his shoulders and holding him close to her. "But next time… get the air conditioner fixed. You're even sweatier than usual."

Jimmy turned his head to look up at her. "Worth it?" he asked with a rakish grin.

Cindy pushed his face away, rolling her eyes. After a brief moment, she allowed the blushing smile she'd been attempting to hold in check to turn up at the corners of her lips.

"Worth it," she agreed, leaning down to kiss him.


End file.
